La Guerre a laissé des traces sur chacun de nous
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Il n'a pas cessé de penser à elle. Jamais. Il l'aime depuis ce Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Et, en visite à Londres, il va tomber sur elle dans un ascenseur. L'occasion pour avoir ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, malgré cette Guerre qui les a marqué à vie... VKxHG


_Bonjour !_

_Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient le PoV de Remus pour "I would always have been here with you"... Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, mais les idées sont là ! Donc il ne tardera pas ! J'ai juste un OS en cours à finir, et ensuite, je m'y consacre..._

_Bref ! Toujours est-il que je voulais poster ce OS-ci pour 2009, l'année nouvelle, etc, etc... Donc, Bonne année ! Au fait, il parait que la fin du monde est pour le 21 décembre 2012... Aucun rapport, je sais._

_Donc, le Disclaimer : Si je vous dit que Viktor, Remus, Sirius, James, Drago et les autres sont à moi, vous me croyez? Non? Vous avez raison. Le père Noël a refusé de me les ammener sous le sapin, le méchant... Ils restent à JKR, avec l'univers et tout le bazard !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un couple très très rare, voire presque inexistant... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Elle était là, elle était belle, elle était contre lui. Ils dansaient. Poudlard, Bal du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, Noël 1994. Viktor Krum, 17 ans, était le champion de Dumstrang, le représentant de cette école de sorcellerie de Bulgarie. Hermione Granger, 14 ans, était une simple élève de Poudlard, à Gryffondor, meilleure amie d'un autre champion, Harry Potter, dont personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris la raison de sa présence dans le tournoi. Mais peu importait le tournoi. C'était le Bal, c'était Noël. Hermione dansait avec lui, le monde tournait parfaitement bien, Viktor était heureux. Elle était belle dans sa robe vaporeuse, à lui sourire. Il aimait la faire tourner, la soulever au rythme de la musique, la voir se déhancher sur les Bizzar' Sisters. Il l'aimait, en fait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais rien qu'en la voyant, il l'avait trouvé belle. Il l'avait regardée, écoutée, presque espionnée, et il l'avait trouvée charmante, douce, intelligente. Il lui avait un peu parlé, suite à son invitation au bal, et il en était tombé amoureux. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, pas encore. Pour l'instant, il la faisait danser, il la faisait sourire.

* * *

Son monde était parfait. Rien ne pouvait le bousculer. Il venait de sauver Hermione du Lac Noir, lors de la deuxième épreuve. Ça signifiait qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son cœur, ça signifiait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait vu qu'elle était inquiète pour Harry, mais il comprenait. Il l'aimait, il aimait aussi son attachement à ses amis. Il l'avait invité à aller chez lui, elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle en parlerait à ses parents, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir. Et après la deuxième épreuve, le soir, elle était avec lui. Près de lui. Contre lui. Il l'embrassait doucement, tendrement, amoureusement. Il sentait ses lèvres douces bouger timidement contre les siennes. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas d'expérience. Lui, de ses 17 ans, en avait. Mais il l'aimait, donc il voulait aller lentement. Au rythme d'Hermione. Pour l'instant, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et elle l'embrassait. Bientôt, elle le lui dirait, qu'elle l'aimait. Il le savait. Rien ne pouvait casser son bonheur, en cet instant.

* * *

L'article de Rita Skeeter. Il le détestait. Il mettait du doute en lui. Il détestait Rita Skeeter, aussi. Hermione et Harry Potter? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais impitoyablement, le doute rasait tout. Il demanda à Harry Potter, du coup. Qui lui certifia que non. Mais en s'était retrouvés seuls tous les deux, ça entraîna des tonnes et des tonnes d'embrouilles, avec la mort d'un employé du ministère. Mais Viktor s'en moquait. Hermione n'aimait pas Harry, elle n'aimait que lui. Elle le lui avait dit. Il était heureux, encore une fois. Hermione suffisait à son bonheur.

* * *

Il était parti. Dans le bateau de Dumstrang, qui s'éloignait dans le lac, pour rentrer en Bulgarie. Lui qui aimait tant son pays natal, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il avait beaucoup voyagé grâce au Quidditch, beaucoup vu, beaucoup rencontré, mais jamais il avait aimé au point de vouloir renoncer à tout pour rester. Mais Hermione… Elle était presque devenue sa raison de vivre. Elle ne comprenait rien au Quidditch, elle était jeune, elle était mature, elle était belle et intelligente, souvent agaçante, et elle savait beaucoup de choses. Harry avait survécu grâce à elle. Il l'aimait. Viktor saisit une plume et du parchemin, et commença à lui écrire une lettre. Ils s'écriraient, elle le lui avait dit. Il ne la lui enverrait pas celle-là. Parce que dedans, il mettait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ses soupçons sur le nouveau directeur de Dumstrang…

* * *

_"Ici, Dolorès Ombrage a remplacé Maugrey. C'est une vieille harpie! Elle passe son temps à mettre des retenues à Harry, et elle le force à écrire une phrase avec son propre sang. Une phrase qui s'imprime dans sa peau, en plus. Au fait, tu vois Cho, la cavalière de Cédric au bal? Et bien, il semble qu'elle va sortir avec Harry… Je ne l'ai pas dit à Harry, ça le vexerait, il l'aime, mais elle se console rapidement… Enfin. Tu me manques, c'est incroyable de sentir le manque que j'ai de toi. Je regrette tellement de ne pas être venue cet été... Je ne vais pas encore me justifier, autrement tu vas en avoir marre… Et toi, ta carrière de joueur? Les études? Tout va bien, j'espère? J'aimerais tellement que la Bulgarie soit juste à côté de l'Angleterre…"_

Viktor sourit. Il finit la lettre, et la posa sur son bureau. Il l'aimait encore. Ça faisait un an, mais il l'aimait toujours. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Après un dernier regard sur la lettre et la prière muette de lui répondre plus tard, il quitta la pièce. Il allait encore devoir se battre contre le nouveau directeur, pour qu'il le laisse en paix avec ses idées et ses opinions. Mais il n'en parlait pas à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, elle était trop jeune, elle avait bien assez de problèmes… Il l'aimait.

* * *

Il l'avait revu. Au mariage de Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, avec Bill Weasley, un des frères du rouquin qui aimait Hermione, à voir le regard jaloux qu'il portait sur elle. Il l'avait emmenée loin de lui, pour que Viktor ne puisse pas lui parler. Hermione était resplendissante. Encore plus belle qu'au Bal. Magnifique. Plus adulte. Plus mûre. Elle l'avait rattrapé, pendant une danse. Une courte danse avec lui, pendant que son rouquin en accordait une à une de ses cousines. Elle lui avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué, que c'était bien de le retrouver. Elle était surprise, aussi. Elle lui annonça qu'elle ne lui écrirait pas, ou peu, pendant l'année qui allait venir. Elle devait aider Harry dans sa quête contre Voldemort, et si les lettres étaient interceptées… Il allait lui manquer, elle le lui certifia. Et elle l'embrassa, à la commissure des lèvres. Juste au coin des lèvres. Une promesse d'avenir. Avant de disparaître dans la foule, puis dans l'inconnu, après l'attaque des Mangemorts. Viktor rentra en Bulgarie, un sourire aux lèvres malgré les temps troublés. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Ils avaient peut-être un avenir ensemble.

* * *

Viktor dormait. La guerre était finie depuis deux ans, et Hermione n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Aucune lettre, rien. Il dormait, son bras autour de la taille d'une femme. Maria. Sa petite amie du moment. Belle. Elle ressemblait à Hermione, comme toutes ses précédentes petites amies. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, même après ces années séparés. Et dans son sommeil, alors que Maria ne dormait pas, il murmura: "Hermione…" Et aussitôt, il se réveilla. Maria s'était violemment dégagée de son bras, de son étreinte, et ramassait ses affaires. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait, et se mordit les lèvres. Elle le quittait. Évidemment, c'était normal. Mais elle pourrait lui apprendre à l'aimer, non? Non. L'amour ne s'apprend pas. Et Viktor se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Seul.

* * *

Viktor était de retour à Londres. Une fois de plus, mais cette fois sans espoir. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il était venu, jusqu'à la porte du bureau d'Hermione, partant au dernier moment. Il n'avait pas le courage d'un Gryffondor, ni le romantisme d'un Poufsouffle, ni la ruse d'un Serpentard, ni l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle. Il n'aurait pas eu sa place à Poudlard, il en était persuadé. Il entra dans le ministère de la magie, et jeta un œil dégoûté à la statue du milieu de l'atrium. Après la fontaine de la fraternité magique, puis la statue qu'avait mise Voldemort, le nouveau ministère avait mis une statue d'Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Un écriteau trônait néanmoins devant, indiquant que Harry Potter exigeait qu'on retire cette statue, car il n'avait pas tant de mérite que cela. Le ministère avait donc placardé que la statue serait retirée quand une autre serait prête. Il passa rapidement devant l'accueil sans s'arrêter. Son badge suffisait. Son nom avait toujours le renom de joueur de Quidditch qu'il avait, et son visage dissuadait les gens de l'aborder. Il n'avait pas vécu des choses faciles pendant le Grande Guerre, et ses traits marqués, son regard noir et quelques autres choses peu visibles le montraient aisément. Il entra dans un ascenseur, gigantesque. Ils étaient 6 à l'intérieur, mais la superficie de l'espace faisait paraître le nombre de personnes ridicules. Viktor ne détailla pas les occupants. Il était arrivé le dernier, et il devait descendre le dernier. Le département des Sports l'avait convoqué, d'où sa présence au Ministère. Et il était situé au dernier étage. Viktor soupira, mais son mécontentement fut interrompu grossièrement par un petit sorcier replet qui lui demanda, les yeux brillants:

"S'il vous plaît? Mr Viktor Krum? J'ai lu votre nom sur votre badge… Vous pourriez signer un autographe? C'est pour mon fils, il est fan de vous… Il s'appelle Jack. Oh, merci, merci, merci…"

Viktor s'exécuta avec un sourire, et signa rapidement. Son nom était illisible, mais le "Pour Jack" satisferait sûrement le gamin. Il n'avait jamais compris les fans, étant donné que la seule attention qu'il désirait n'était pas la leur… Une femme retint brusquement sa respiration, derrière lui, et le dévisagea de dos.

"Viktor? "

Il se retourna, et regarda la jeune femme. Un visage connu. Un corps connu. Une voix connue. Au risque de paraître cliché…

"Hermione?"

Elle sourit, et repoussa ses cheveux bruns et touffus en arrière. Et soudainement, impulsivement, elle lui sauta au cou. Hésitant, Viktor referma doucement ses bras dans le dos d'Hermione, et sourit contre son cou en inspirant son odeur. Une odeur fruitée, exotique. Celle d'un fruit défendu. Une odeur entêtante, dont on aimerait se débarrasser, en vain. Lentement, Hermione recula, et rougit. Elle était gênée de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Elle lui sourit encore, et murmura:

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes lettres? Je t'en ai envoyé trois ou quatre!

-Je n'en ai reçu aucune, répondit Viktor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah? En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te revoir! Qu'est ce que tu deviens?"

Viktor sourit. Hermione n'avait pas changé. Toujours à parler, à demander des nouvelles des autres. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage 5.

"C'est le mien. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller… On peut prendre un café tout à l'heure, ça te va?

-D'accord.

-16h dans l'atrium! À tout à l'heure! Sourit-elle en sortant en courant. Ernie, attends!"

Les portes se refermèrent sur elle, et Viktor put la voir rattraper un garçon grand et blond de Poufsouffle. L'ascenseur continua sa route vers le dernier étage, laissant à Viktor son sourire quand il alla parler avec le représentant du Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, qui lui proposait de jouer ici. Il ne répondit pas à leur offre, trop pressé d'être enfin à cet après-midi.

Il l'avait rejointe dans l'atrium à l'heure convenue. Il y était même en avance, d'ailleurs. Mais il avait trop peur de la manquer, d'où son empressement à revenir près de cette statue ignoble. Hermione arriva pile à l'heure, avec le garçon blond de tout à l'heure, Ernie. Viktor eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, sûrement à Poudlard d'ailleurs, car Hermione lui apprit qu'il y était en quatrième année en même temps qu'elle, mais à Poufsouffle. Il le salua amicalement, et s'éloigna avec Hermione. Il l'avait retrouvée, il n'en croyait pas à ses yeux. Un rouquin grand, mince et plein de taches de rousseur les croisa, et Hermione lui sourit. En vain. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, et jaugea Krum du regard. Il le reconnut, et ses yeux fulminèrent. Il les dépassa rapidement, et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur qui fermait ses portes pour ne plus les voir.

"C'était qui? Demanda Viktor en se tournant vers Hermione, dont le sourire avait disparu.

-Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Ton petit ami?

-Non, mon Ex petit ami. On est sorti ensemble après la Victoire… Tu as dû le voir dans les journaux, tout le monde en parlait… Le couple de l'année de Sorcière Hebdo! Ricana Hermione. Mais j'ai rompu, et il m'en veut. "

Viktor ne répondit pas, et sourit. Un obstacle en moins, songea-t-il. Il avait souvent eu peur qu'Hermione sorte avec Ron, et quand il l'avait appris dans les journaux… Il avait cru que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Mais en fait, si. Ils avaient rompu. Un inexplicable sourire apparut sur le visage de Viktor, et ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans un café moldu. Ils s'assirent, et Hermione passa commande. Elle demanda deux cafés, une boisson moldue que Viktor n'avait jamais vraiment expérimentée. Mais il faut un début à tout, n'est-ce pas? Il prit la tasse dans ses bras, et avala une petite gorgée de café. Et étonnamment, il trouva ça bon. Même très bon. Il sourit, étonné, et rebut une grosse gorgée. Ordinairement, il était plutôt difficile, mais là…

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien. Enfin, si, une sorcière qui bosse au ministère sans aucune vie à côté, et qui commence à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir en safari avec ses parents."

Viktor sourit. Il la regardait parler. Il la regardait boire. Il la regardait signer des papiers, des autographes, répondre aux gens qui l'abordaient pour savoir si elle était bien Hermione Granger, l'amie d'Harry Potter. Même en côté moldu, il y avait des sorciers, remarqua Viktor. Ce n'était pas en Bulgarie que ça aurait été possible. Il y eut même quelques sorciers pour le reconnaître, mais en cet après-guerre, les attentions étaient plus portées vers Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Sauveur de Monde Sorcier que par Viktor Krum, simple joueur de Quidditch.

"Je déteste la célébrité! Gémit Hermione.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'on aborde", s'amusa Viktor.

Hermione éclata de rire, et Viktor sourit. Il la regardait rire. Il aimait la voir rire. Et le temps passa, passa. Ils tentaient de rattraper des années perdues, des années sans se voir, en moins d'une heure autour d'une table de café moldu. Mais une heure ne suffisait pas, ils en étaient tous deux conscients. Quand l'horloge du café indiqua 17h30, Hermione se leva.

"Je dois y aller, je dois aller manger chez Harry et Ginny ce soir…"

Elle sortit son portefeuille, mais Viktor l'arrêta. Il posa un billet moldu sur la table, et sourit.

"Laisse, je m'en charge. J'ai trop d'argent moldu de toute façon. On se revoit au Ministère."

Et Hermione s'éloigna en souriant, sans rien ajouter. Et il la regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

Viktor était heureux, une fois de plus. Comme il l'avait été le soir du bal. Comme il l'avait été quand il avait tiré Hermione hors de l'eau. Comme il l'avait été chaque fois qu'il était avec Hermione, chaque fois qu'elle le rejoignait sans le dire à ses amis. Harry n'avait pas été dupe, mais Ron si. C'était l'important. Elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec lui, d'après ce qu'elle disait. Mais pour l'instant, il se moquait de Ronald Weasley. Il venait de retrouver Hermione. Elle avait eu Ron, il ne l'avait pas satisfait. Maintenant, il pouvait s'occuper lui-même du bonheur de sa dulcinée, et du sien par conséquent. En rentrant lentement à l'ambassade, Viktor savoura ce bonheur retrouvé qui était le sien. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Viktor Krum soupira, et se faufila hors de l'ascenseur aussi vite et aussi bien que sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch pouvait le lui permettre. Il y avait toujours trop de monde dans ces ascenseurs, pensait-il en cherchant son chemin. Décidément, ce ministère était trop grand, trop compliqué, avec trop de couloirs. Il finit par demander son chemin à un vieux sorcier barbu et arriva devant un bureau avec une porte de verre. Il sourit, et lut rapidement l'écriteau qui était affiché de l'autre côté. Son sourire s'accentua, et il poussa la porte, faisant retentir une sonnerie magique dans le hall du bureau. Derrière un comptoir, une femme blonde leva les yeux vers lui, et ses yeux étincelèrent. Elle se leva, et faisant le tour de son bureau, s'avança vers lui.

"Bonjour, je suis la secrétaire de Miss Granger. Vous avez rendez-vous ? "

Viktor répondit négativement, et regarda tout autour de lui. La salle d'attente était joliment décorée, avec des tableaux moldus et sorciers, ainsi que des diplômes accrochés aux murs. Hermione avait bon goût, songea-t-il en souriant. Il reporta son attention sur la secrétaire, et reconnut à travers elle Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir une secrétaire compétente, stricte, mais aussi belle. Il finit néanmoins par répondre :

"J'aimerais voir Miss Granger, s'il vous plait.

-Si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous, ce n'est pas possible.

-Très bien. À quelle heure est le dernier rendez-vous ? demanda Viktor avec un soupir.

-17h.

-Dîtes lui que je viendrais la chercher à 17h, alors, sourit-il mystérieusement.

-Très bien. De la part de qui ? "

Mais il avait déjà disparu, partant régler ses divers soucis avec son ambassade, et le département des jeux et sports magiques. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté, ou refusé, leur proposition de jouer en Angleterre. Il attendait. En se frayant un passage dans les couloirs, il sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Hermione quand sa secrétaire lui transmettrait le message. Il était juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la voir.

Hermione sortit de son bureau, et salua sa secrétaire qui finissait de remplir un dernier papier. Elle ferma doucement la porte de verre, et sursauta à peine quand une ombre tomba sur elle. Elle sourit franchement, et regarda Viktor Krum avec un air amusé :

"Tiens, Viktor ! C'était donc toi le mystérieux inconnu qui a mis dans tous ces états Valérie. Ma secrétaire, précisa-t-elle.

-Dans tous ses états ? Il lui en faut peu, grogna-t-il en entraînant Hermione vers les ascenseurs.

-Tu l'auras vu ! 'Un bel homme, avec une carrure d'athlète ! Et poli en plus ! Oh, Madame, vous avez de la chance, vous savez ! Si vous n'en voulez pas, prévenez-moi…' singea-t-elle en souriant. "

Viktor grogna une fois de plus, et Hermione éclata de rire en entrant dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Elle salua Kingsley et Harry, mais son visage se ferma tout à coup. Inquiet, Viktor suivit son regard, et soupira. Weasley. Ronald. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, pensa-t-il en voyant le regard furieux du rouquin braqué vers lui. D'ailleurs, la tempête se déclencha immédiatement :

"Tiens, mais c'est ma chère ex-petite amie ! Et avec Vicky, en plus !

-RONALD ! Je te prie de m'épargner tes crises de jalousie ! explosa Hermione. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous ne sommes même plus amis, comme tu me l'as si bien dit ! Alors, maintenant, la ferme ! "

Harry la regarda avec un air bizarre. Viktor lui adressa un signe de tête, et lui lança à travers la cabine désormais silencieuse :

"Oh, Potter ! Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'on se mesure l'un à l'autre en Quidditch. Il paraît que tu es devenu pas trop mauvais !

-Quand tu veux, Krum ! Tu n'as qu'à accepter la proposition du Ministère ! " Répliqua le Sauveur en souriant, malgré Ron qui s'étouffait derrière lui.

Viktor sourit, et le salua rapidement avant de suivre Hermione à travers l'atrium. Elle marchait vite, signe qu'elle était énervée et qu'elle réfléchissait. Il ne disait pas un mot, attendant qu'elle explose. Mais au lieu de ça, elle murmura en ralentissant :

" Désolée pour Ronald…

-Il t'aime," dit Viktor sans sourire.

Elle acquiesça, mais ne parut pas prendre ça pour une excuse. Elle s'agrippa au bras de Viktor quand il les fit transplaner vers un petit café de son choix et de sa connaissance pas très loin. Ils apparurent dans un Crac sonore dans une rue adjacente du Chemin de Traverse, rue qui s'appelle l'Avenue Dumbledore. Elle avait été rebaptisée après la Guerre, malgré l'opposition d'Harry Potter qui aurait préféré qu'on donne le nom de Dumbledore à un café, à un restaurant, à une marque de friandises mais pas à une rue ! Tant qu'il restait la carte de ChocoGrenouille, il ne se plaignit pas trop. Viktor s'installa en terrasse d'un café calme, et commanda sans concerter Hermione deux Bierreaubeurres. Pour devant le regard interloqué de sa belle, il lança :

" C'est ce que tu prenais toujours au Tournoi… Je ne pense pas que la Guerre ait beaucoup modifié tes goûts, et je n'ai pas envie de tenter l'alcool… "

Elle sourit, et acquiesça. En effet, ses goûts étaient restés presque les mêmes, sauf quelques exceptions. Ils commencèrent à bavarder, surtout Hermione. Lui, il l'écoutait parler. Il écoutait son indignation envers Ron, son admiration pour Dumbledore et Rogue, son amour fraternel pour Harry et sa colère contre les imbéciles du ministère. Elle avait envie de reformer l'AD, mais en l'appelant, comme Fred et George l'avaient proposé au début, Association Contre Les Crétins Du Ministère. Ça la fit rire, et elle commanda une autre Bierreaubeure, ne voulant pas partir. Il écouta son métier, son amitié avec Valérie, les problèmes de Ginny et Harry, les nouvelles de Fleur… Il l'écouta parler de sa vie, en souriant. Elle s'interrompit tout à coup, et murmura :

"Tu n'as pas changé… Tu es toujours aussi… Peu loquace, toujours à me regarder… "

Il sourit, et voulut s'excuser, mais fut interrompu par un "VIKTOOOOR ! " strident. Alarmé, il se retourna, et vit une belle femme brune courir vers lui, et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il soupira, et songea qu'il n'avait décidément aucune chance aujourd'hui.

"Maria…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Viktor chéri, mon amour, je te cherchais ! Oh, mais je te dérange peut-être, dit elle en faisant mine de remarquer Hermione pour la première fois. Tu me présentes à ton… Amie ?

-Non.

-D'ailleurs, c'est qui cette gourgandine ? Viktor… J'espérais qu'après moi, tu aurais au moins meilleur goût que ça… Mais peu importent. Mon chéri, il faut qu'on se marie.

-QUOI ? explosa Viktor.

-Je suis enceinte ! C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ? pépia Maria en embrassant Viktor dans le cou.

-Euh…. Je vais vous laisser…À la prochaine Viktor ! " lança Hermione avant de fuir.

Viktor se leva immédiatement, s e dégagea de l'étreinte de Maria et courut après Hermione en l'appelant. Trop tard. Elle avait déjà disparu. Il se retourna, furieux, contre Maria.

"C'est elle ton Hermione ? cracha-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas enceinte ! Explosa-t-il. Ça fait des mois qu'on a rompu, si tu l'avais été, tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt !

-Je sais. Mais elle non. Elle ne voudra plus te revoir ! " jubila Maria.

Viktor réfréna autant qu'il pouvait ses envies de meurtres, et serra les poings. Il releva soudain la tête, et demanda d'une voix blanche :

"C'est toi qui as intercepté ses lettres, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-MARIA ! Rends-les moi immédiatement ! "

Apeurée, elle sortit un paquet de lettres ficelées de son sac à main, et le les lui tendit en tremblant. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi elle les avait sur elle, il s'en moquait. Il le saisit brutalement, et lui lança en s'éloignant, sans se retourner :

"Maintenant, sors de ma vie ! "

Elle explosa en larmes.

* * *

Une par une, il les lut. Il savoura chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque lettre. Elle lui en avait écrit 5. Sans avoir de réponse, elle avait quand même insisté. Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'elle avait traversé. Quand il eut fini de lire la dernière lettre, il la reposa sur la table du bistrot où il s'était exilé, et il soupira. Hermione ne voudrait jamais le revoir, il en était conscient. Il avait perdu toutes ses chances. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et maudit Maria une bonne vingtaine de fois, avant de se faire interrompre par un homme qui venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

"Potter ? grogna-t-il.

-Lui-même. Hermione m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, lança-t-il en bloc.

-Génial, soupira Viktor.

-Tu devrais aller la voir, et lui expliquer.

-Et je fais comment ? lança-t-il. Je ne vais pas retourner à son bureau, et je ne sais pas où elle habite ! "

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Harry se leva, et s'éloigna en sifflotant. Sur la table, là où il avait posé ses mains une minute auparavant, il y avait un morceau de papier. Viktor l'attrapa, et sourit. Il se leva, laissa quelques pièces au comptoir, et s'éloigna dans le froid.

* * *

Un geste à faire. Un seul petit geste à effectuer, et pas dur en plus. Non, seulement appuyer sur la sonnette. Prenant son courage à deux, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de son courage, il appuya sur le bouton, et sursauta à demi en entendant l'écho d'une sonnerie qui retentissait à l'intérieur. C'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Quelques secondes après, la porte se déverrouillait rapidement, et s'ouvrait. Hermione le regardait, stupéfaite, et en réponse, il lui tendit un morceau de papier. Un morceau de serviette du bistrot. Avec son adresse écrite dessus.

"Harry… soupira-t-elle en jetant le papier par terre.

-Je peux entrer ? " demanda Viktor.

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte, et s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage. Viktor entra lentement, et posa son manteau sur le portemanteau. Il garda tout de même son écharpe, et sortit de sa poche une liasse de lettres.

"Je les ai récupérées. Maria les avait intercepté, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en attrapant le paquet, et en les feuilletant.

-Parce qu'elle m'aime. C'est aussi la raison de sa petite scène de cette après-midi.

-C'était… Faux ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

-Oui. Elle ne peut pas être enceinte seulement maintenant, ou alors le gamin n'est pas de moi. "

Hermione sourit faiblement, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle fit signe à Viktor de s'asseoir aussi, et piocha une cacahuète dans le saladier qui était sur la table basse. À ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit dans l'appartement, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en sortit. Il était noir, et avait un visage harmonieux avec des traits droits. Il était beau, songea Viktor avec un pincement de jalousie. Et si…

"Viktor, je te présente Blaise Zabini, mon colocataire.

- Enchantée, lança Blaise. Hermione, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens entièrement, niak niak niak ! "

Hermione éclata de rire, et Blaise fit une petite révérence. Viktor n'avait rien compris, mais ça devait être une sorte de private joke, donc il ne chercha pas trop.

"Bon, poupée, je sors ce soir. Mais dans mon infinie bonté, je ne ramènerais ni poule ni coq ce soir. J'irai chez eux ! Profite-en ! sourit-il.

-C'est ça, dégage ! Lança Hermione en souriant.

-Je m'exécute ! "

Et il partit, refermant vivement la porte. Viktor regarda un instant la porte fermée, puis Hermione, qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

"Il est comme ça, faut pas chercher…Il sort tous les mardis soir ! Mais j'y pense, tu as mangé ? Non ? Je t'invite ! On va se faire des… Euh… pâtes ! lança-t-elle en fouillant dans ces placards. Il n'y a que ça, Blaise a oublié que c'était son tour d'aller faire les courses.

-Tant pis. De toute façon, en ce moment, je pourrais manger un dragon ! Enfin, non, c'est trop dangereux ces bestioles-là, rectifia-t-il en songeant à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. "

Hermione éclata de rire. Et dix minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent en discutant, mais surtout Hermione comme toujours. Elle finit par interrompre la discussion, et demanda :

"Et toi ? Qu'as tu fait depuis le Tournoi ?

-Moi ? Euh… J'ai tout fait pour ne pas être enrôlé comme Mangemort, avoua Viktor. Et ça m'a pris une bonne partie de mon temps. Après, j'ai continué à être joueur de Quidditch.

-Il voulait t'enrôlé ?

-Mon père voulait que je m'enrôle. Et Tu-Sais-Qui devait être d'accord. Une figure médiatique comme moi dans ses rangs, ça ne se refuse pas… Mais je n'aime pas trop en parler…

-Je suis désolée, rougit Hermione.

-C'est normal que tu demandes. Tu devais en avoir marre de monologuer !

-Non, non…

-C'est ça " grogna Viktor en souriant malgré lui.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, et la discussion reprit. Ils parlèrent de Poudlard, de la Dernière Bataille… D'Harry, et de ses combats pour qu'on cesse de le prendre pour un héros victorieux sans peur et sans reproche. Du problème d'ambassade de Viktor aussi. L'ambassade ne voulait plus l'accueillir car il mettait trop de temps à prendre sa décision. Du coup, il se retrouvait à dormir il-ne-savait-où, souriait-il.

"Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, proposa Hermione.

-Et Blaise ? demanda Viktor, hésitant.

-Blaise ? Il s'en moque. "

Viktor sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il tira un peu sur son écharpe aux couleurs de la Bulgarie, souvenir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri. Elle se leva, et d'un geste lent, elle la lui enleva. Et laissa apparaître une profonde cicatrice sur le côté droit, et dans la nuque. Viktor ne dit rien, mais frémit. Hermione suivit lentement des doigts les marques, et soupira.

"Des Doloris ? "

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne dit rien. D'un geste vif, il attrapa la main d'Hermione, se leva et se retourna. Tout ça en même temps, vive les réflexes de joueur de Quidditch… Il la regarda dans les yeux, et murmura :

"La Guerre a laissé des traces sur chacun de nous… Certains sont plus visibles que d'autres, c'est tout…

-Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on a changé, ou que les sentiments ont changés", répondit Hermione, toujours dans un murmure inaudible.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Viktor, peut-être le plus vrai qu'il ait eu depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Hermione frémit, et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. De son autre main, elle suivit encore le tracé des cicatrices qui barraient la nuque du Bulgare. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, très près. Peut-être trop près. Viktor lâcha la main d'Hermione, et posa la sienne sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frémir à travers le tissu fin de sa tunique, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il avança sa tête vers les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres et…

"Bonsoir tout le monde ! Blaise Zabini est de retour ! Poupée, j'suis là, tu m'as gardé à manger ? Il n'y avait personne en boîte ce soir, déprimant. Oh, je vois que je dérange….

-Blaise Zabini ! Dans votre chambre immédiatement ! De toute façon, je sais que tu y as une réserve de ChocoGrenouille ! HORS DE MA VUE ! " hurla Hermione, sans s'éloigner de Viktor.

Avec un grand sourire, Blaise fit une petite révérence à Viktor, et s'en alla dans sa chambre en souriant. Il ferma la porte, mais elle se rouvrit aussitôt.

"Oh, Hermione… Je te laisse le droit de faire du bruit cette nuit, en compensation de la semaine dernière ! "

Et avant de se prendre quelque chose dans la figure, il referma la porte… À clef, à sortilège, de façon imprenable. Son espérance de vie était considérablement limitée, de l'avis de Viktor. Il voulut lâcher la taille d'Hermione, mais elle le retint contre elle, et sourit.

"On en était où ? "

Le Bulgare sourit, pensa que décidément aucune femme de son pays ne serait jamais l'égale d'Hermione, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, et lui rendit son baiser amoureusement. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas une erreur, mais le commencement d'une histoire. Au bout d'un moment, Viktor rompit le baiser, et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. Il la regarda avec amour, et murmura de sa voix grave, avec son accent bulgare qui le faisait rouler les R :

"Je sens que je vais accepter la proposition du ministère… Je pourrais jouer contre Potter !

-Viktor Krum, je vous accuse de mensonges par omission ! lança Hermione en souriant. Venez donc par là qu'on règle ça… "

Elle le prit par la main, et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il lui murmura :

"Je t'aime.

-Je t'attendais. "

La porte se referma sur eux, sur leur promesse, sur leur amour, sous l'œil goguenard de Blaise Zabini, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne regretta pas de ne pas avoir été en boîte un mardi soir.

* * *

Son monde était parfait. Divinement, exactement, parfaitement parfait. Viktor repoussa les draps qui lui tombaient sur le cou, et se releva à demi pour observer l'ange qui dormait à ses côtés. Une auréole de cheveux bruns s'étendait sur l'oreiller, découvrant une nuque à la peau halée et croquante… Il sourit, et attira à lui la jeune femme qui dormait. Serrant Hermione contre son torse, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux. En fait, pendant cette journée, il avait eu de la chance. Énormément de chance.


End file.
